soggy_doritosfandomcom-20200214-history
Doritos army of club penguin
The Doritos Army of Club Penguin AKA DCP was founded by our sexy ass leader Wwebestfan who had a strange attraction to Doritos, Club penguin and Watching men wrestle half naked, But hey none of us judge! Anyways after it was founded some ass noobs immedtially called us nachos, which is why we switched to wearing red hats, so those bastards can shut the fuck up about copy right issues and how much we copy them. Naturally we left the poncho to troll the Nachos and to make people look at our thighs, Shit what can I say we re just that fucking Sexy. History Yeah Doritos have been around since 2010, and I think thats a good fucking amount of time, anyways weve been around waving our shield everywhere and smacking noob armies in the face with it. Such as these icy troop faggots and many others. Naturally I think the only real important part of DCP's history is when we took shits on armies and then made fun of them even more than before! DCP has gotten in constant wars even apparently provoking butt hurt UMA and friends to try and have a world war to end us, Naturally we made fun of them even more, took a shit on them and then took turns slapping Wg in the face with 30 + troops and thumbee on Wwe's Lap. Nachos (the assholes who call us copy cats whenever we fight) have always seemed to hop on the invasions and wars against us up until 2013 when everyone realized there was no point in fighting a army who looked exactly like you in besides a fucking hat and sex robe. And after a old war with ACP, DCP had constantly helped them and took dumps on plenty of armies with them Naturally causing a good relationship with Wwebestfan and the newer ACP leaders around 2011, But again that wasn't really looked into later because ACP only talks to DCP when they really need something. (servers/alliance/sex) those were about the only reasons they ever talked to us. DCP's history with friendships have been up and down (like a brazillian whore) but through it all we have remained loyal to our sex partners and butt buddies because we know that if the time came they would go to prison with us (hopefully). Currently right now DCP's closest ally is RPF because black and orange go pretty good together like that doritos bag "Late night taco" or as we call it "Late night whore" Websites DCP has currently had 4 OFFICIAL websites. They go in order from the BEST guess of what years they were used in http://doritoarmyofclubpenguin.wordpress.com/ Our first original site, which was TERMINATED by some fags haxxors and this noob who got doxed, It lasted for most of 2010 up until mid way summer. dcpofcp.wordpress.com / dcpofcp.com This is our second which was deleted (TERMINATED) by unknown raid of random editors/admins all of the men involved were bitchs and will one day pay for there actions. This site lasted after 2010's summer and up until mid 2011 dcparmy.com This was DCP's 3rd site and it lasted a good while after Billy Mays let Brandon use it and work the army, sense he wasn't using it, Though later on a butt hurt Billy Mays decided to kick us off for another one of his fail armies he wanted to bring back to life, Naturally after they failed and all died he wanted us to come back and use the site, And at that point we all pointed and laughed at him and told him to go fuck himself Doritosofcp.com / Doritosarmy.com / thedoritosofcp.wordpress.com Yes this is the OFFICIAL site of the doritos army of club penguin, it is currently being used to this day, it is very sexy and has suprisingly lasted the LONGEST compared to all of DCP's site, this was originally created by Alfrondo but was later taken back by our leader. (which was good because the only importance of Alfrondo was him owning the site) and after Wwebestfan took control of the site Alf couldn't "remove everyone" whenever he got mad or was told to shut the fuck up. There are currently 4 Admins right now, Wwebestfan, Alfrondo, Bam, and Mustapha though im pretty sure alf is just there for the "looks" and the "ladies" but never the less it is currently being used by Bam and Mustapha as the main admins and the rest of DCP staff. Though his firewall and system check warns bam about his over storage of porn and hentai pictures, he still continues to save it all to his liking, funny thing is that its located right next to his "DCP PICS" folder. Daily Life Yes that question of what we all do during the the entire day does come to mind, But i'm positive this should clear it up. We all know that DCP's troops are very loyal, funny, and are real Dicks even to the point where Bam117 tried to get DCP's name changed to Dicks Of Club Penguin, Naturally that failed because of Alf's crying. But anyways DCP's nromal lifes involve a bunch of dirty canadians and "VERY smart" americans, But be warned DCP chat is just like a tease they act really different and change a lot. During the day while they have fresh recruits I wouldn't dare start cussing up a storm or else you'll get the boot, but at night i wouldn't go on there too late or you might run into the middle of a Orgy or even a fucking fist fight, Yeah when you go to DCP chat at night its like a Irish Bar mixed into a whore house. The only thing you don't see are used condoms, we make sure to leave no trace in fear that Samra might pick them up and save them in her "Collection" Yeah like states before, DCP a orgy fest that can some times happen randomly, though recently it has been looking more like the photo under us